The Video Game
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: Jonouchi has picked up an interesting new video game but Yami doesn't understand why Yugi refuses to play it until he decides to play it himself. (summary kind of sucks but I don't want to give too much away


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or 5 Nights at Freddy's

It was a rainy evening and Jonouchi was playing a recently released horror game. It had seemed harmless enough when he purchased it, a game set in a children's pizza restaurant complete with animatronics, yeah; that seemed fine until one realized those animatronics were out to kill you.

Yugi was walking past when Jonouchi nearly jumped straight out of his chair spewing a stream of curse words.

"What happened?" he asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to play that new horror game and I'm losing."

"Which one…?" Yugi asked, as he was sure there were several horror games that recently hit the market. Sure he wasn't much for horror games but curiosity was getting the better of him.

"5 Nights at Freddy's" Jonouchi replied.

Yugi gave an involuntary shudder he had seen the previews of that game and some reviews that said it was one of the scariest games out there.

"You want to give it a shot?" Jonouchi offered.

"No, I'll pass." Yugi replied laughing awkwardly, if it could freak Jonouchi out like that Yugi figured he wanted nothing to do with it.

_'__What is wrong with this game, Aibou?' _Yami's voice came in Yugi's mind. It was obvious that the spirit was concerned. He had gone on alert due to Yugi's anxiety level hitting the roof then became confused and concerned when he learned that Yugi was afraid of a mere video game.

"_It's one of the scariest games ever made, I can't even watch other people play it!_" Yugi admitted to Yami.

This raised Yami's suspicions, it was obvious something from this game scared Jonouchi and Yugi couldn't even bring himself to watch others play so it had to be scary.

Jonouchi figured after several moments of silence on Yugi's part that the spirit of the puzzle had entered the conversation. They had all become aware that the spirit, who called himself 'Yami' was present in Yugi's body and mind. They also learned he began to really pay attention to a situation when Yugi became nervous, frightened or angry. He always made a point to have some awareness of what was going on around Yugi so he could step in if Yugi needed him. They had also become conscious of the fact that Yugi being silent for several minutes meant he might be having an internal conversation with said spirit.

"_I think you heard me talking about this game, 5 Nights at Freddy's. If you want to give it a shot go ahead I won't stop you, but I'll be in my soul room not paying any attention at all._" Yugi said.

Yami considered this, from what he had heard about 'Five Nights at Freddy's' really interesting and quite a few people found it scary but he didn't understand why. The animatronics didn't seem that frightening and it took more than cheap jump scares to frighten him so maybe it wouldn't hurt to give it a go but then there was the question of Yugi. It was obvious something about this game made him really anxious and Yami wasn't sure if his playing it would affect Yugi negatively

"_Are you sure you would be okay with me playing this game? I wouldn't want to do anything to cause you nightmares._"

"_As long as you don't need my help have at it_" Yugi replied with an awkward smile.

"_Yugi…_" Yami wasn't comfortable with that awkward look he received.

"_Honestly_ _Yami,_ _I'll be fine as long as I'm not watching you play it._" Yugi insisted this time seeming a lot more confident.

"_Okay, if you think you'll be okay._" Yami sighed.

"_Hey, don't forget when you're in complete control I have no idea what you do._" Yugi reminded him.

"_True…_"

"Yugi… hey Yugi did you get lost up there?" Jonouchi asked jokingly, he knew exactly what was going on in Yugi's head.

"Don't tell me a certain spirit wants to give this game a try." Jonouchi said flippantly. He then looked shocked when Yugi nodded.

"Yeah, he does, but, believe me; I'll be paying as little attention to what is going on as possible." Yugi replied before switching over and willingly locking himself in his soul room so he would have no idea what happened from that moment to the moment Yami told him it was safe to come out again.

Jonouchi watched as the switch took place, for some reason he had a lot of difficulty telling when if he was looking at to Yugi or Yami until they spoke Yami always seemed more confident, sometimes borderline arrogant, Yugi was softer spoken than Yami and lacked the self-confident edge Yami always held. Anzu made telling Yugi and Yami apart look far too easy, she could tell by their posture alone which one was in control with flawless accuracy. Sugoroku seemed to be one of the few people close to Yugi that didn't know Yami existed and Yugi had not given any reason for continuing to deceive his grandfather but Yami had done his best to conceal his existence from Sugoroku for the time being.

"Jonouchi, you're going to have to tell me how this game works." Yami said taking the seat Jonouchi vacated in front of the computer. He didn't play many video games, not many caught his interest, but this one was different, it had Yugi upset and Yami wanted to know why.

Jonouchi pulled up a second chair then briefly summed up how the game worked then let Yami start a new game as Jonouchi had managed to get to night three and he figured that with no prior knowledge of the game dropping the spirit into night three would be mean.

Jonouchi watched as Yami made night one look far too easy and faired just as well in night two. He started to show that it was getting to be a challenge as he got into nights three and four. Jonouchi was beginning to wonder if Yami would actually beat the five nights on his first attempt when a sudden jump scare by Freddy at three am on night five caught Yami off guard enough to nearly send him out of the chair and caused a single swear word to slip. He then settled back into his chair to try and calm himself down.

"Okay, now I get why Yugi won't play this game." He admitted as he tried to get his racing heart to slow down. He leaned back in the chair his head leaned on the chair itself and took a few deep breaths. The game had been looking deceptively easy and the anticipation of something happening made the jump scare that much worse.

"You did a lot better than I did, I couldn't make it past night three, you got to night five before the game got you… nice work." Jonouchi admitted.

"Yeah, but I think this is one game I'm just going to accept defeat on." Yami sighed finally catching his breath but continuing to allow his head to rest on the back of the chair.

Jonouchi looked rather shocked.

"Really, I thought you hated losing."

"I do, but… that is one experience I'd rather not repeat." Yami chuckled, the adrenalin ebbing from his system.

"I'm convinced I'm going to beat this game," Jonouchi said with a grin.

"Good luck with that, me I think I'm just going to accept that I lost this game and stick to duel monsters."

Jonouchi considered trying to goad Yami into attempting night five one more time, he was convinced Yami was capable of winning this game it was just getting him to attempt it one more time. He decided better of it since he wasn't sure if Yugi was paying attention now and didn't want to traumatize his good friend when it could be avoided.

Yami got Yugi's attention and let him know he had finished his one attempt at that game and it was safe to come out.

"_So what did you think?_" Yugi asked with a grin.

"_It was interesting, I'll give you that, but I don't think I'm going to play again._" Yami admitted.

"_How far did you get?_" Yugi asked.

"_Almost completed the game apparently, I don't think I want to play again though._"

Yugi gave him a skeptical look.

"_Why don't I believe that? Oh yeah because I know you, and I know can't take not winning!_" Yugi smirked "_If you want I can see if Jonouchi will leave the game running and you can give it another shot after I go to sleep tonight._"

Yami considered this, he had already told Jonouchi he wouldn't play again but there was always a chance of him changing his mind.

Yugi switched with Yami and stood from the seat indicating that he had no intentions of playing.

"Hey Yugi, you think he might want to try it again, I know he said he didn't want to but…"

"Yeah I think he might." Yugi replied.

"I'll leave it set up just in case." Jonouchi smiled since it was decided that he would stay the night due to the weather was so bad.

"Okay, that sounds good." Yugi smiled and they both went to bed.

* * *

><p>It was about two in the morning when Yami became antsy. He normally didn't take over Yugi's body while he slept since he knew it interfered with Yugi getting the rest he needed. Yugi had all but told him to do it, and while he had said losing at that game didn't bother him, on some level it did. He had gotten so close to victory only to lose in the end and he just couldn't leave it at that.<p>

Yami checked in on Yugi to find him asleep and quietly shut Yugi's soul room door to block out what he was doing. There was no school the next day so, if need be Yugi could sleep in.

He got to the computer and noticed it was still on even though the screen had long since gone black. He moved the mouse to see that Jonouchi had left the game open and realized that Jonouchi and Yugi had anticipated him coming back to try again sometime during the night.

'I think I'll make a couple more attempts before giving up, I don't want to keep Yugi's vessel awake too long." Yami thought as he took the seat again and started the game from where he left off at the beginning of night five.

He looked at his power meter and let out a breath, he remembered he had plenty of power when the animatronic got him so he just needed to keep his eyes on the doors.

He continued for several minutes watching the doors, checking cameras every once in a while but so far so good, he got to three am and had barely caught several attacks before he could get a repeat of his last attempt. He let out a breath when the end of night animation came across the screen and quietly celebrated his victory not wanting to wake Jonouchi, Yugi or Sugoroku. He debated on trying the newly unlocked night six but thought better of it, he barely made it through night five and didn't want to get into night six and stay up too long.

* * *

><p>The next morning Jonouchi woke and checked the computer to see if a certain spirit had been up playing the game during the night and was shocked to see that night five had been completed sometime during the night as the game was giving the option to play night six which could only mean Yami finished night five.<p>

"I knew if anyone could beat this game he could" Jonouchi thought as Yugi got up.

"Jonouchi, why are you so excited?" Yugi asked.

"Let's just say a certain spirit proved he can beat '5 Nights at Freddy's' and that we know him too well."

Yugi looked confused for a second then remembered that Yami had already proven that he could take control of Yugi's body while he was asleep and Yugi be unaware that anything ever happened. He also realized what Jonouchi meant, that Yami had come back during the night and completed night five even though he had proclaimed he was done with '5 Nights at Freddy's'.

"So are you sure you don't want to give it a try Yugi?" Jonouchi asked teasingly.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Glaring at Jonouchi as if he had lost his mind.

"Let's see if we can get Honda to play," Jonouchi suggested with an evil grin.

Yugi backed off.

"You have fun; I'm going to work on my deck." Yugi said quickly and took off at a run back to his bedroom.

Jonouchi laughed he was sure this game would be the source of a lot of entertainment for the whole group

The End.


End file.
